la vida juntos
by alexsasunaru
Summary: Akito, luego de que de deshizo la maldicion trata de llevar una vida normal con Shigure. se situa despues del termino del manga


De nuevo volvía a pasar

¡me engañabas entonces¡-decía mientras forcejeaba contra su agarre-¡ maldito lo hiciste¡

-solo fue una cena de negocios-le respondió mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho-

Otro ataque de celos, si había alguien celoso en este mundo esa era Akito, era como una niña pequeña, insegura y temerosa, que "quiere a su mama solo para ella", que alejaría a cualquier otra niña por temor "a perder el cariño de su madre", cuando en realidad su madre la quería a ella. Pero instintivamente reacciona "mal" al "compartir" el afecto de ella, y el miedo al perderlo.

Así reaccionaba Akito, su niña pequeña tenía miedo de compartirlo, no él era suyo completamente, cada parte de el así como su alma dedicados a amarla y a veces odiarla pero todo su ser era de ella, lo fueron sus odios, sus frustraciones. Así como su amor, ternura y desde hace tiempo pasión, todo de el era suyo.

-no te dejare sola-le dijo mientras sentía como Akito intentaba ahogar su llanto-

Viéndola así se convencía otra vez de que Akito nació para que la amasen y adorasen, aunque el camino que ella opto por "ganarse ese amor" no fue el más indicado solo quería que la quisiesen, un poco de cariño y no quedarse sola, por eso se había aferrado tan fuerte a ellos, por eso es que no quería dejarles, por eso lucho para que la amase.

Aunque es verdad que causo dolor en la familia Sohma, también es verdad que de toda la familia ella tenía el alma mas torturada, ahora lo seguía viendo. Hacia un año que eran esposos

"Rem", una y otra vez pasaba últimamente ese maldito nombre por su cabeza, hasta ese día seguía rechazando a su hija, y eso no ayudaba para nada a Akito en mejorar su estado

Después de todo le fue negado el amor de su madre, todavía recordaba los golpes en su frágil cuerpo o las veces en las que se encontró a una pequeña niña llorando por la frialdad de aquella mujer. Pensando en ello, ¿Akito sería diferente de no haber sufrido tanto?, posiblemente, nunca hubiera tenido que sentirse triste o con miedos de perder amor, porque él sabía que Akito buscaba el amor que le hacía falta, el amor que perdió a la muerte de su padre y el amor que nunca tubo de una madre.

Akito acostumbrada al encierro no había cambiado aquel hábito, se la pasaba encerrada en la casa a la espera de su llegada, no se sorprendió el de todos modos, el débil estado de salud que la aquejaba en ese tiempo, no era el más idóneo para salidas. Aun así, Akito se creó su jaula y consiguió también su temor estar sola aunque fuera por unas horas, Shigure había notado que eso afectaba su estado, sabía lo que odiaba a Akito la soledad, sin embargo se quedaba sola , el por motivos de trabajo debía estar a veces días fuera.

Aunque procuraba hacer todo desde casa, a veces cuando él estaba escribiendo en su ordenador alguna nueva novela Akito aparecía y se quedaba sentada en un rincón sin hacer ningún ruido. Solo para no estar sola, cosa que a veces como decirlo desesperaba a Shigure.

No es que le enojase que Akito estuviera junto a el, pero si sus arranques, a veces le interrumpía o simplemente se sentia agobiado ante la mirada de ella o bueno, habían días donde creía que Akito era como los gatos "una temporada de celo" y no es que no le gustara hacer el amor con ella pero no por los motivos que ella lo hacia, no sabiendo que era para llenar un hueco .

Aunque ella no quisiese posiblemente accedería para atarlo mas a ella, era tan manipuladora hasta ahora, hundida en la miseria siempre lo seguiría haciendo, y el que a veces fingía ignorancia. Aveces la dejaba llorando sola

Aunque había otras veces donde el "falto de inspiración" agradecía que Akito estuviera siempre en casa.

Suponía que el no hacer nada también influenciaba en su estado, Akito se pasaba horas y horas sentada sin hacer nada más que pasear , supuso que cuando empezara a hacer las labores domesticas mejoraría un poco, mas con Toru en la casa por esos días (1).

Pero nada, se quedaba sentada en la habitación a oscuras, en la misma posición esperando a que viniera, aunque a veces preparaba la comida y hasta arreglaba la casa, si es que arreglada con una coleta alta-su ya largo cabello- y vestida con un vestido rosa se veía divina, mas sirviendo la comida para todos como si fuera una madre.

Mas eso solo ocurría de vez en cuando, mayormente tenía a la pequeña niña triste en la casa. La pequeña que ahora lloraba en su pecho y le llamaba mentiroso. El mientras la abrasaba contra su pecho para que se sintiera protegida y amada.

-Te amo, -decía mientras acariciaba sus cabellos-

-mentiroso, mentiroso-decía apretando su camisa- ¡me vas a dejar como los demás¡

-no lo hare-dijo abrasándola con más fuerza-

Como siempre la cargaba hasta la cama, donde se recostaban juntos mientras ella se protegía en su pecho.

-Akito-decía viéndole a los ojos-

-¿no me vas a dejar no?

-nunca lo hare-dijo abrasaba mas contra si-

-¿siempre me amaras?-decía ella rodeándolo con sus brazos-

-claro que si, desde antes que tu nacieras yo te quería mi niña

Ahí iba , lo de siempre, las mismas palabras, lo mismo la promesa de no abandonarla y el amarle. Mientras veía como sus ojos cambiaban ligeramente y aparecía un gesto de inocencia , como el de un infante. Nadie creería con el carácter aparentemente fuerte y acido de Akito que tuviera tal dulzura y inocencia, pero así era poseía unos sentimientos infantiles en varios aspectos y él se encargaría de cuidarle.

-¿no te importa que este fea?-le dijo ocultándose en su cuello- ni gorda

-es normal, además ¿Cómo podría pensarlo?, nunca pensaría que eres fea, que eres una egoísta y manipuladora si-dijo intentado quitarle peso a la situación- pero yo también lo soy- pero nunca diría que eres fea, ni gorda después de todo-dijo metiendo sus manos entre las telas del kimono que usaba tocándole uno de sus pechos- me encastas y-dijo susurrándole al oído- desearía hacerte el amor cada vez que te veo con tu hermoso vestido o en kimono, me da igual solo sé que te deseo-

-pero lo estaré, ¿si encuentras a alguien mientras?

-no pienses en esas cosas-le decía – estas embarazada Akito claro que engordaras, claro que tu cuerpo va a cambiar.

-lo vez-le dijo viéndole-

-pero- susurrándole al oído- ¿como podría yo sentirme asqueado? sabiendo que esperas un hijo mío ¿Cómo podría verte gorda?, deseo verte embarazada, cada mes- decía mientras le acariciaba los pechos por debajo de la tela- poder hacerte mía, poder hacerte gemir-mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de lujuria-

Akito cerraba los ojos disfrutando las caricias, aun mas abría las piernas dejando entrever el deseo de más.

Más tarde Shigure, después de haber soltado un gemido de éxtasis caía a un lado de la cama, al costado de ella.

La ropa de él, se encontraba en el suelo de la cama, mientras ella tenía abierta la Yukata, su sujetador desabrochado y sin quitarse, arriba de sus pechos –apara dejarle acceso a Shigure- y en una de sus piernas se ropa interior, había sido rápido, había sido pasional.

Shigure se encargo de mirarle, mientras continuaba acariciando sus pequeños pechos, ¿Cuánto medirían?, el calculaba que unos 85 centímetros, aunque tal vez menos(2)eran pequeños pero a él le encantaban, tocarlos, besarlos y chuparlos como lo demostraba el chupón que tenia Akito cerca del pezón a veces.

-me gustan mucho-decía apretando un poco-

Akito estaba feliz momentáneamente estaba en paz, Shigure le deseaba, le encontraba atractiva , a ella que no tenía nada de femenino, ¿Cómo ver hermosa a una mujer que nunca pudo serlo?, ¿Cómo ?, por eso cuando estaba con él así, se sentía tan mujer, se sentía tan feliz de poder sentir como entraba en ella fuese de la manera que fuese, dulce , tosco hasta le daba igual que fuese brusco-las veces que tenían sexo enojados- solo que le demostrara lo mujer que era, lo mucho que le quería y _"lo atado que se perro estaba a su ama"._

Porque ella lo era, no era necesario decirlo, ambos eran esclavos ella de el y el de ella.

Ella una niña que necesitaba de alguien para evitar ahogarse en su propia miseria y el un perro que la seguiría hasta donde fuera. _Porque Shigure no tenia la maldición pero estaba atado a ella, a su mujer._

-deja ya tonto-le dijo intentando sonar hastiada-

-pero ¿porque?, son muy lindos y me gustan bastante-decía dándole un beso al seno derecho- aunque también me gusta tu cintura, tu cuello-mientras le olía los cabellos-

-pervertido-decía ella cerrando los ojos- estar escribiendo tanto porno te ha freído el cerebro-le dijo tumbada-

Ahora estaba bien, Shigure se coloco mirando al techo, ahora estaba mejor. Seguí sin saber qué hacer con Akito, su debía cuidarles a ambos, debía controlar los ataques de ella. El de hoy fue pequeño pudo calmarla con sus palabras y haciéndole el amor pero.

-"esto no puede seguir así"-se dijo mientras Akito se acurrucaba en su pecho para descansar- Te amo-le dijo acariciándole los cabellos-


End file.
